History of Ulutor
(Note some information may be out of date) Ulutor is a fairly medium Empire in Glasgae. It lies between Sozkana and the Republic of Myanmar. It is a fairly militaristic culture that allows the use of many drugs and indulges in what many other nations would call sin. Such as open sex, lots of alcohol and marijuana, and very little religion. The Empire of Ulutor was founded in 498 CE when Emperor Yurvin United Ulutors tribes through the conquest of their territory and people. He obtained the loyalty of higher classes through economic promises and the oppression of 'undesirables'. Early Ulutor was purely inland with no land touching the Sea. It built small cities and practiced absolutism, its capital at this time residing in Yaskoe. Many of the tribes still spoke different languages. It remained largely tribal and empty until the Calcaterran explorer David Lesore came. On May 8th, 1603, a Calcaterran exploration vessel landed on the shores of a new land. Finding it uninhabited, they went back to Calcaterra to suggest building a settlement in the land as a launching point for further expansion. Little did they know that the then tribal nation of Ulutor would arrive soon after and claim the land as their own. However, the savage Ulutorians did not build anything on the site, so when the explorers returned they had no knowledge of any other claims to the territory. So they began building the settlement known as Briansport. The settler force brought with them 100 Calcaterran troops to defend the settlement if need be. However 1 month into construction, a Ulutorian warrior found the settlement. He ran up to the workers and attempted to communicate that this was their land. However, neither side was able to communicate their point very well. The Calcaterran soldiers came out of the meeting thinking that they were going to meet the tribals leader, the Ulutorian came out thinking that the 'invaders' were there to enslave them. Thus he raced back to Ulutor's closest city and set off the next day with a militia of 300 men.The next morning, David Lesore and the soldier went to the border of the newly named town, waiting for an unarmed party to arrive. Instead, they were meet with around 300 men screaming at the top of their lungs firing crossbows and swinging axes. They quickly retreated back inside the town, gathered the garrison and fired upon the savages. 254 men died that day. 239 of which were of Ulutor. But the worst damage of all done was that Calcaterra thought these tribals were entirely hostile and had proof... Lesore quickly set sail home. Once arrived he cried of the 'atrocity and savagery' of the natives. And asked for 1,000 troops to crush the threat. He got his wish. On February 22nd, 1604, Calcaterra declared war on the savages. 6 months later, 1,000 Calaterrans arrived to find Briansport under attack by yet another 500 Ulutorians. Immediately they fired upon them. This was a crucial moment, for it was here that advisor to the Emperor, Ulinius Carthor saw the devastating power of gunpowder. He ordered a retreat immediately. Ulinius rushed back to the closest town, put the troops on defensive mode, and rushed to tell the Emperor. The Calcaterricans had won. Hearing of the power of these weapons, Emperor Nelsonus the 4th ordered the raising of 5,000 troops (The first draft in Ulutors history) who would be put under the command of Ulinius Carthor, due to his experience against the city. Ulinius, instead of opting for a mass assault, used a different strategy. That night 5 Ulutorians snuck into the city. They captured numerous guns and gunpowder and were going to set fire the barracks when they were spotted. 2 of the Ulutorians escaped with full loads of goodies, while 1 was killed and the other captured. This captured soldier would eventually become key to ending the war. While Ulutorian scientist attempted to replicate the gunpowder, Ulinius waged a failing guerilla war. Every day Calcaterrican patrols would scour the land trying to find the savages, and every day they were ambushed and everyday the settlers won. By the end of the 2nd year, Calcaterra's troops were happy on patrol and had their numbers strong at near 300. Though another 2,000 troops would arrive the situation repeated itself. Eventually, the townsfolk from Briansport, sad because of how much they where crushing the savages in the fighting, followed the savage, who had learned their language, back to his Ulutorian town, and then the capital. There an agreement was hashed out. 3 Ulutorian politicians would go to Calcaterra, and work out a deal with a Calcaterran authority. When they arrived, the Calcaterrans expected to find that the government would unleash the full fury of the military on the savages. Instead, they found a Nation on the brink of war. The government had grown uninterested in the settlement. They told the Ulutorians they could have the city, in exchange to a non-aggression pact, but Ulutor would trade goods with Calcaterra. The deal was taken. Ulutor received its first port city, its first international relation, and eventually its first embassy of its own, and on its territory. Though this event is barely remembered in Calcaterra, in Ulutor it marks the beginning of Ulutors second stage. From a band of stupid, savage inland tribals to a nation with relations with other countries, trading contracts, a navy, an organized military, but most importantly... guns. Not ignore the 5,700 men who died to mainly the stubbornness of Ulutorian commanders. But the results from the "defeat" were very beneficial. After this foreign incursion, Emperor Nelsonus the 4th used this as a rallying point to further unify Ulutors tribes, who to this point had mainly been loyal for protection. But the threat of outside power drove them to the Emperor. From there Nelsonus ordered the regions to build huge shops to build guns and to create shops for the making of gunpowder. He began to organize a unified scientific Bureau and had his new port of Briansport built up drastically. The number of docks doubled and the size of the down went from a few thousand to over 100,000 practically overnight. Numerous military and exploration vessels were set out, and Ulutor quickly found other nations and established embassies. The arrival of the Calcaterrans also influenced a nationwide language to be learned. So Ulutorian became a national language. Quickly the nation reached many more coastlines and built many more ports. Soon Ulutor became like the rest of the world as a semi-modern nation, trading in international commerce its spices and delicacies. Although it wasn't known until much later after when Calcaterra sent its troops to fight Ulutor, they also sent another force to surprise attack Ulutor. This Colony "Alfredsport" was set up, but was quickly wiped out due to something that would be called the "Redskin plague". This small event would have little consequence until 1713... After Briansport, Ulutor had expanded in every category. Military, industry, commerce, diplomacy, and all other things. Well, eventually explorers would find a beautiful little spot, perfect for a port. They called it Bolvant. However, the disease that killed the soldiers had also affected the rats in the area. So as the city grew, more rats came, and the plague spread. Named after its effect on the body, the Redskin plague heated the skin similar to sunburn. The new interconnected empire spread the disease and it quickly killed off 1/5 of Ulutor's population. During this plague, Emperor Nelsonus the 5th cut off all trade in order to contain the disease and prevent its spread to other nations. This cut off Ulutors spice trade from the rest of the world. Ulutorian eventually scientists found a cure to the bacterial disease in early 1715, but by then the damage was done, 11 million people died from the plague. Meanwhile, Anthacia more than any other country was trading for Ulutorian spices. They cared little about the knowledge of the plague. But when the spice trade was cut off, Anthacia began to panic. Quickly its citizens clamored for 'stability in the market'. So on April 28th, 1715 Anthacia sent out a military expedition to Ulutor to secure a spice supply. However, when they arrived they found a country that was in crisis. So many navy men were sick that, Ulutor could barely put out a fleet. So Commander Willam Johnson of the military force made a decision, to seize all of Ulutor for Anthacia. The Imperial family went into hiding as Anthacian troops took over the nation. Within 1 year all of Ulutor was under Anthacian rule. When word reached Anthacia, there were mixed reactions. While many thought that this was a miracle windfall for economic development, some thought that Commander Willam Johnson took too much liberty with his actions. At the end of the day, Anthacia decided upon making the new Colony a Semi-autonomous area, run by a military governor seeing as the new occupying force was already meeting resistance from a very angry populous. It was called the "Anthacian Raj of Ulutor" and the natives did not like it. Military crackdowns on a number of resistance factions persisted until 1740 when a lull in rebel activity encouraged the Anthacian government to create a congress of natives. Although this helped create a larger peace, all hell broke loose in 1746. It was that year when Emperor Aremial arrived in Northern Ulutor proclaiming himself the son of Nelsonus the 5th. He proved himself Emperor to the populous when he lead the remainder of the Ulutorian army to a Victory over Anthacia at Grovers field. Where 1,000 troops ambushed an Anthacian force of 5,000. These events timed poorly with the return of the Reksin plague. This event combined with Aremials growing following ended with the decision to leave Ulutor. Soon after this decision, Aremial reached the Sea and quickly took the rest of Ulutor under his flag. Which is now our modern flag, different from the wreath and x of the past. After his reconquering of Ulutor, he rebuilt the navy and chased after the Anthacian fleet. Fighting them at the battle of the Malaccan strait, which resulted in a tie. Anthacia, now having a semi-victory over their colony drew Ulutor to the bargaining table. The resulting deal agreed that Ulutor and Anthacia would freely trade spices and Anthacia would pay a small reparation for its occupying of Ulutor. Bad blood would quickly fade between the Nations in part due to the lucrative spice trade. After all, money talks. Influence of Anthacian culture can still be seen today. In things like the popularity of Potatoe Crisps and less respectable things like the Slur for Ulutorian 'Redskin'. But most of all, the Parliament. Before the Raj, Ulutor practiced absolutism. But the popularity of the masses at the Congress of Ulutor during the Raj and a growing population boom after the Raj encouraged Aremial to create another branch of government. Helping to create the nations modern government.